<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TaraOfTheSea’s Danganronpa Smutshot Requests by avacadoavacadolover226, TaraOfTheSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327664">TaraOfTheSea’s Danganronpa Smutshot Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacadoavacadolover226/pseuds/avacadoavacadolover226'>avacadoavacadolover226</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraOfTheSea/pseuds/TaraOfTheSea'>TaraOfTheSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Consensual, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Requests, Smut, blindfold, crop, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacadoavacadolover226/pseuds/avacadoavacadolover226, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraOfTheSea/pseuds/TaraOfTheSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know why the formatting of the summary is weird. Just go with it lol.</p><p>Heya! Just a fun little side project. I don’t have much inspiration on my own, but I love writing, so I decided to start taking requests. I will do any legal ships from all games excluding Ultra Despair Girls. Please comment all suggestions on the first chapter/request page, and I’ll reply as soon as I have accepted your request and’ll start working on it. I’ll do most kinks, excluding breath play, and have a preference towards Mommy/Daddy kinks, watersports, knife play, and degradation/humiliation. Tags and ships will be added as I go along and post each chapter. Most chapters/one shots will be a minimum of 1,000 words. My favorite ships to do are Ishimondo, Sonsodam, Oumota, Kirigiri x Togami x Naegi(Forgot ship name), Komahina, Korekiyo x Any of the v3 cast members, and on and on. I’ll do all pairings(BxB, GxG, GxB, Multi) and can do orgies if requested. Feel free to leave any questions or opinions anywhere on this fanfiction! (:</p><p>Requests Open!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2261546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request/Index Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s the request page! This chapter will also double as an index for the chapters as I add more. Please leave all requests on this section of the work, otherwise I might not accept them. Also feel free to ask any questions in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Current Requests In Progress:<br/>
(This is where I put all requests I’m currently working on. Requests will be completed within a month after they’re requested. (: )</p><p>Ship: Aoi Asahina/Chisa Yukisome<br/>
Kink(s): Pantyhose, Legs and Foot Fetish<br/>
Special Info I Should Know: Set before 'Danganronpa 3' anime, so they're in their Future Foundation uniforms<br/>
Date Of Request: February 10th, 2021 </p><p>Ship: Kiiruma (Miu and Kiibo)<br/>
Kinks(s): I'm just desperate for content of this ship so I'm fine with anything, but maybe bondage and lots of fluff?<br/>
Info: Top Miu because WE STAN TOP MIU IN THIS HOUSE<br/>
Date of Request: February 10th, 2021 </p><p>Ship- Miu x Kaede x Angie.<br/>
Kinks/info- just them trying out different toys. (Any toys you like)<br/>
Date of request- February 11th, 2021. </p><p>Ship: Ishimondo<br/>
Kinks: Rough smut, Degradation(Towards Taka), Public sex, Slight Public humiliation(?), Top Mondo, Bottom Taka<br/>
Special Info: (Check the comments for the whole request (: )<br/>
Date: February 11th </p><p>Ship: Soudam<br/>
Kinks: Bottom Kaz and top Gundham, Public humiliation, Maybe angry smut(?), Degradation(From gundham)<br/>
Special Info: Check the comments. We got some Mexican Voodoo shiz happening lol<br/>
Date Of Request:  February 11, 2021 </p><p>Ship: Togafuka (Byakuya and Toko)<br/>
Kink(s): N/A<br/>
Special Info I Should Know: Take place after the second class trial in Danganronpa 1. Byakuya is at the library during the nighttime hours and Toko decided to visit him. And then she decided to ask him something that will lead to something naughty.<br/>
Date Of Request: February 11, 2021</p><p>Ship: Togahina (Byakuya and Aoi/Hina)<br/>
Kink(s): N/A<br/>
Special Info I Should Know: Take place after the third class trial in Danganronpa 1. Byakuya and Hina make amends one night after the class trial ended and they have sex.<br/>
Date Of Request: February 11, 2021</p><p>Ship: Tokomaru (Toko and Komaru)<br/>
Kink(s): N/A.<br/>
Special Info I Should Know: This takes place before the "Ultra Despair Girls" episode in Future Arc in the Danganronpa 3 anime.<br/>
Date Of Request: February 11, 2021</p><p>Ship: Sondam<br/>
Kink(s): Mommy kink, humiliation, aftercare if you want<br/>
Special Info I Should Know: I’d love if you could make it with ftm gundam but that’s up to you. Established relationship, Sonia’s a mommy dom who’s usually soft but sometimes likes degrading him<br/>
Date Of Request: February 13</p><p>Ship:Akane/Nekomaru.<br/>
Kink:orgasm control, female domination, maybe agressive smut, you can add something to your taste, if you want<br/>
date request: February 19, 2021</p><p>Ship: Aoi x Makoto<br/>
Kinks: None<br/>
Special Info: This request is not a smutshot request. It will contain Aoi getting an insanely good foot rub from Makoto<br/>
Date Of Request: February 28th, 2021</p><p>Ship: Korekiyo/Tojo 👉🏼👈🏼 don’t look at me ahaha<br/>
Kink(s): Femdom, pegging, bondage/begging if you’re comfy with that, uhhhhhhh go bonkers and feel free to add whatever.<br/>
Special Info I Should Know: Kinda obvious but sub Korekiyo.<br/>
Date Of Request: March 11 2021</p><p>Ship: Komahina because I'm basic-<br/>
Kink(s): Pet play. (I'm sorry asdfghjk)<br/>
Special Info I Should Know: Bottom Nagito. Please and thank you.<br/>
Date Of Request: 10:15 17 March, 2021</p><p>Ship: Kaemaki (Kaede Akamatsu/Maki Harukawa)<br/>Kink(s): desperation play/bladder control, praise kink<br/>Special Info I Should Know: soft dom kaede &lt;3 + check comments for prompt<br/>Date Of Request: April 16th 2021</p><p>Current Self-Works In Progress:<br/>
(This is where I put all the works I’m planning to do on my own will. (: )</p><p>Ship: Kaito x Pregame Kaito<br/>
Kinks: Minor Humiliation, Aggressive/Angry Sex, Minor Humiliation, Possible Daddy Kink(Unsure yet)<br/>
Estimated Finish Date: ???</p><p>Ship: Sonia x Gundham x Soda<br/>
Kinks: Lingerie, Hunter/Prey<br/>
Estimated Finish Date: ???</p><p>Ship: Mahiru x Hiyoko<br/>
Kinks: Vanilla, Face Riding<br/>
Estimated Finish Date: ???</p><p>Chapter Index:<br/>
(List of all the chapters and a basic description of them all)</p><p>Chapter 1: Request/Index page - This chapter is where all requests must be placed. It is also used to keep track of all chapters in this fanfic.</p><p>Chapter 2: Kyoko x Celeste - Light BDSM</p><p>Off-Limits:<br/>
(This is a list of all the things I refuse to write)</p><p>1. Illegal Ships<br/>
2. Breath Play<br/>
3. Non-Consensual Sex(I’m fine with CNC, though)<br/>
4. Vore<br/>
5. Anything that glorifies self-harming behaviors</p><p>Request Form:<br/>
(Please format all requests in this format)</p><p>Ship:<br/>
Kink(s):<br/>
Special Info I Should Know:<br/>
Date Of Request:</p><p>That’s about it for the request page! Thanks for reading and remember to leave all requests in the comments of this chapter. (:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kyoko x Celeste - Light BDSM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Kyoko x Celeste<br/>Kinks: Light BDSM<br/>Toys: Handcuffs, Blindfold, Crop<br/>Plot: Celeste buys Kyoko a present. I wonder what it is?<br/>Word Count: 2115<br/>Writer: TaraOfTheSea</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! This request was made by weee, who wanted some Celesgiri with light BDSM. The request was made on February 10th and took about 3 hours to complete. Feel free to leave any suggestions, reactions, advice, or critiscisms in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celestia felt her back hit the door to the bedroom with a thud, pushed back by Kyoko who currently had her hands on Celestes hips. She knew teasing Kyoko had been a bad idea, but she couldn’t help herself. They both had been so caught up preparing for college that they barely ever did anything fun anymore.</p>
<p>She let out a small moan as Kyoko nipped at her neck. God, she was so pent up everything was getting to her. “I got you a present.” Celeste whispered, laying her arms over Kyoko’s shoulders. “Under the bed.”</p>
<p>Kyoko looked at Celeste confused for a moment before separating herself from her girlfriend and walking over to the bed. She kneeled next to it and lifted up the sheet that covered the bottom of the bed. Nothing really caught her attention, the space cluttered with several pairs of shoes, old clothes, and legal documents. </p>
<p>The spy was about to sit back up and ask Celeste where the new item was before spotting a bright pink shoe box. Neither of them had purchased any new shoes lately, and she didn’t recognize the box, so she figured this must be the present Celeste was talking about. She pulled out the box and popped off the top.</p>
<p>Inside was some tissue paper, which Kyoko ignored, digging further into the box. She pulled out three items: a soft looking blindfold, a pair of fuzzy, leopard print handcuffs, and a small black crop. After setting the items on the floor, she turned her attention back to Celeste, who had moved further into the room, and raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Very interesting choice for a present.” She noted, “I’m assuming you’d like to use these today?” Kyoko questioned, standing up and walking back towards Celeste. The gambler just let out her signature giggle in response. </p>
<p>Kyoko returned her hands to Celeste’s hips and grew close to the girl’s ears. “Well then, let’s have some fun.” She said, a smirk forming on her lips. She flipped her hair off her shoulder and stepped back, giving a good look over Celeste.</p>
<p>“First off, you need to get out of those clothes. Strip down to your panties.” Kyoko ordered firmly.</p>
<p>Celeste let out a small mewl after feeling Kyoko’s breath against her ear. She leaned into her touch, seeking attention, only to be denied when Kyoko stepped back. A pout formed on her face only to be replaced with a smirk as Kyoko ordered her to strip.</p>
<p>The black-haired woman did as she was told, stripping down to her bra and underwear. She rubbed her wrist and waited for Kyoko’s next set of instructions, giddy with anticipation. Truth be told, she had discovered a few kinks of her own recently and had been wanting to try them out, but she had no idea how to bring them up to Kyoko. They were both rather open when it came to their sex life, but they never really brought up the topic of kinks. So, a few nights ago, Celeste ordered these three items. They were rather basic items, but she figured it would be good to start out small to introduce Kyoko to her kinks, and by the looks of it, her plan was working quite well. </p>
<p>Kyoko watched her girlfriend strip down carefully. “You have an amazing body, do you know that?” She said, complementing her girlfriend. The grey set of lingerie Celeste was wearing complemented  her black hair and red eyes stunningly, and the way her body curved at the waist had always enraptured Kyoko. Of course, Kyoko didn’t date Celeste just for her body, but it was certainly a plus.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and brought her attention back to the current scene taking place. “Good girl. Now, lay on the bed. Face up.”</p>
<p>Celeste blushed at the series of compliments Kyoko gave. Kyoko was always so sweet when it came to things like this. Nevertheless, she complied to Kyoko’s order, laying on the soft sheets of the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Her heart was going a mile a minute. </p>
<p>Kyoko picked up the handcuffs from the floor, running her hand over them. They were extremely fuzzy and not at all like the ones she used during her encounters with criminals. They were even equipped with an emergency release function. The girl grabbed Celeste’s wrists and gently enclosed them in the handcuffs above her head, making sure they weren’t too tight before stepping away to pick up the blindfold. It was black and appeared to be made of silk. </p>
<p>Turning back to the bed, Kyoko looked into Celeste’s eyes. “Okay, I’m going to put the blindfold on now.” She paused, “Your safe word is spade. If you are uncomfortable with anything or want me to stop, all you have to do is say ‘spade’, understand?” She explained. She didn’t know that much about kinks, but she knew it was necessary to have a safe word no matter what they were doing.</p>
<p>After getting an affirmative nod from Celeste, Kyoko slipped the blindfold onto her, making sure that it covered both of her eyes entirely. She looked over Celeste like this and couldn’t help but feel a flutter in her stomach. The vulnerability of Celeste in this situation turned her on more than she’d like to admit. The way Celeste’s body shivered when the wind hit her was just fascinating.</p>
<p>Shaking her head a bit to return to the present situation, Kyoko took off her jacket and gloves so she was in her simple lilac button up and skirt. She sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed a hand up Celeste’s side, feeling the skin form goosebumps against her hand. A smirk formed against her face and she moved her hand further up Celeste’s body so she was cupping her cheek. Kyoko brushed her thumb along her cheek for a moment before leaning in and placing a soft kiss against Celeste’s lips. The other kissed back, much to Kyoko’s pleasure.</p>
<p>When Kyoko retracted from the kiss she also stood up and grabbed the crop that was still on the ground. She tested it on her own thigh, trying to figure out how exactly it worked and how much force to use. It didn’t really hurt all that much, only stinging for a brief moment before the pain faded entirely. After Kyoko was comfortable using the crop on herself, she turned so she was facing Celeste on the bed and gently dragged the tip of the crop down Celeste’s side.</p>
<p>Celeste jumped a bit when she heard each slap of the crop, unsure if which of the two Kyoko was hitting, the blindfold hindering her ability to see where Kyoko was. She retracted a bit when she felt the crop brush against her skin, trying to get away from the new object at first.</p>
<p>She felt the crop pause it’s exploration and she calmed down, relaxing against it. Kyoko must have been worried about her. She smiled. “I’m fine Kyoko. You can continue.”</p>
<p>Kyoko let out a breath of the relief, happy to know Celeste was still okay. She continued moving the crop across Celeste’s body, brushing across every piece of skin she could reach. This continued for about five minutes before Celeste felt Kyoko remove the crop entirely, only to feel it smack against her thigh moments later.</p>
<p>She sucked in a breath and arched her back. It felt painful only for a second, the pain quickly fading to pleasure a few moments later. The warm burn left by the crop was an amazing sensation, one Celeste certainly wouldn’t mind feeling again.</p>
<p>The silver haired girl held in a breath of her own, the response Celestia gave to being smacked with the crop sending butterflies to her stomach. Kyoko looked over Celeste, deciding where to place a hit with the crop next. Her eyes landed on Celeste’s pale hip. She readied another light smack, placing a quick slap before retracting the crop again.</p>
<p>Celeste had a similar response, much to Kyoko’s delight. She continued to place light smacks all over Celeste’s body- along her ribs, forearms, hips, thighs, and even her ass whenever Kyoko could reach it. Kyoko decided to up the power behind the smacks and she got an amazing response.</p>
<p>The girl splayed across the bed let out a languid moan and raised her hips completely off the bed. Kyoko felt her breath hitch as she watched. Boy was this hot. She continued an onslaught of smacks with fewer breaks in between, watching Celeste’s actions grow increasingly louder. </p>
<p>Celeste was in a whole other world at this point, her orgasm drawing near despite Kyoko giving her no actual physical attention. Her breaths were coming out in small whines and pants, and all she wanted to do was stay this way forever. “Kyoko~” She moaned out. “I’m not going to last much longer.”</p>
<p>Kyoko nodded, despite the fact that Celeste couldn’t see her. She set down the crop and removed Celeste’s blindfold. The woman rubbed gentle circles into her girlfriend’s hip. “You did so well, and you looked amazing. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Kyoko said, biting her lip before continuing. “I think you deserve a reward.”</p>
<p>Celeste smiled gently when Kyoko removed the blindfold and looked into her soft lilac eyes, blushing at the compliments. Still panting a little, she decided to show her gratitude. “Thank you sweetheart.”</p>
<p>The spy simply nodded and made her way onto the bed so she was kneeling in between Celeste’s legs. “You ready?” She asked, moving her hand to the elastic band of Celeste’s panties. The sub simply nodded and laid her head back, already having an idea about what Kyoko was going to do. As much as she would have loved to watch her girlfriend, she could barely hold up her head on her own and the handcuffs still on her wrists prevented her from using her elbows as support.</p>
<p>Kyoko smiled and pulled Celeste’s underwear off of her leg. They really were soaked. “Wow, you weren’t lying when you said you were close.” Kyoko teased, to which Celeste simply whined slightly. Kyoko threw the panties somewhere off to the side to be found at a later time and lowered herself between Celeste’s thighs. </p>
<p>“Keep your legs apart.” She ordered, splaying Celeste’s legs open so she had easier access to her pussy. Celeste seemed to comply, keeping her legs open for her girlfriend. Kyoko cautiously gave a small lick up one of the folds of Celeste’s pussy, causing Celeste’s hips to jerk forward a bit. Kyoko smirked a bit before continuing to give a licks along the outside of her girlfriend’s vagina, refusing to let her tongue go any further.</p>
<p>Celeste groaned a bit at Kyoko’s teasing and tried to push her hips closer to Kyoko’s tongue only to be stopped by a forceful hand on her hip. “Patience.” Kyoko stated. Her girlfriend let out a whine but still stilled.</p>
<p>Kyoko hummed and rewarded Celeste with another few licks. After deciding that her girlfriend had been teased enough, Kyoko finally allowed her tongue to dip in between Celeste’s wet folds, licking a stripe upwards towards the female’s clit. Celeste let out a needy moan in response, feeling her pussy clench in response.</p>
<p>The spy continued to abuse her girlfriend’s clit, being rewarded by a series of gorgeous mewls and moans from Celeste. As Celeste got louder, Kyoko sped up her ministrations, pushing Celeste ever closer to her impending orgasm.</p>
<p>With one final swipe of her tongue, Kyoko felt Celeste spasm around her and her face was coated with cum. Celeste was panting incredibly hard finally spent. She frowned when Kyoko sat back up. “You didn’t get off?” She asked.</p>
<p>Kyoko shook her head and wiped off her face before collapsing on the bed next to Celeste. She unhooked the handcuffs from Celeste’s wrists and threw them onto the floor. “No, but it’s fine. Getting to see you like that was more than enough.” She said, smiling and turning towards Celeste. It was still the middle of the day, but it looked like Celeste was about to pass out. Kyoko giggled a bit and stood back up. “You can sleep, I’ll cook dinner.”</p>
<p>Celeste had a look of relief on her face. “Thank you.” She said, collapsing back on the bed. Kyoko simply shook her head and left the room.</p>
<p>“Yes, sleep now. We're doing that again later.” Kyoko muttered out as she closed the door. “What was that?” Celeste asked from the bedroom. Kyoko just let out a chuckle and continued to make her way back out to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>